Ocehan Seorang Sekuriti
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Satu malam di tanggal 17 Agustus di suatu atraksi horor. Monolog seorang sekuriti kepada 'hantu' animatronik. Sepertinya sang sekuriti sedang kebelet pengen tujuhbelasan. Oneshot. For Dirgahayu 70 tahun Indonesia event.


Aku memandang jarum detik di jam tanganku dengan serius. Kuhitung mundur sebelum semua jarum bergerak sampai ke puncaknya lagi.

"Tiga … dua … satu … Selamat ulang tahun, Indonesia~"

* * *

 **Ocehan Seorang Sekuriti**

 **Ambar Albatros' fanfiction**

 **For Dirgahayu 70 Tahun Indonesia Event**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **Warning!**

 **OC!Nightwatch**

 **Ada bahasa kasar**

 **Selama dalam satu kalimat, dialog dipisahkan dengan menggunakan tanda koma (berlaku untuk fic saya sejak Juni 2015)**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Hari ke tiga sebagai _sekuriti_ malam di sebuah atraksi horor.

Lucu kalau seorang mahasiswa Indonesia yang kuliah di negeri Paman Sam mengambil pekerjaan ini sebagai pekerjaan musim panasnya. Dan yah, harusnya aku ada di kampung halamanku untuk merayakan hari kemerdekaanya. Tapi tidak karena aku dilarang untuk membatalkan pekerjaan ini, bahkan untuk mengambil cuti sekalipun.

Haha, lucu memang. Dan miris sekali jika aku, Reynaldo Rianto, yang mengalaminya.

Orang Indo asli menjadi penjaga malam sekaligus _aktornya_ di sebuah atraksi horor bernama Fazbear Fright: The Horror Attraction.

Mungkin aku mengucapkannya terlalu pagi … uh telat. Kalau berdasarkan zona waktu, aku telat sekitar … dua belas jam?

Tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya. Yah, aku jadi kurang konsentrasi untuk mendengarkan rekaman _Phone Dude_ kali ini. Belum pernah aku merasakan rindu yang kebangetan dengan negara yang semerawut itu.

Aku mengambil tablet yang tergeletak di atas meja dan melihat kamera CCTV, mencari salah satu kamera yang menangkap sesosok animatronik kelinci dengan salah satu telinganya yang copot, dan penuh robekan di sana sini. Warna hijau lumut yang terdapat di bulunya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama sendirian.

Sudah terlalu lama sendiri, sudah terla—cukup. Kau tidak boleh menyanyi yang tidak-tidak, Rey. Emang robot _berhantu_ itu tahu lagunya?

Aku memijit batang hidungku, merasa kesal terhadap kelakuanku. Harusnya aku serius dalam menghadapi animatronik _bangsat_ tersebut. Dia ingin mengambil nyawaku, bukankah seharusnya aku serius dalam menghalau keinginannya tersebut?

Oh, ketemu nih! Di _Cam 4_!

Aku menatap sosok kelinci sialan tersebut, mengawasi setiap kali ia mengacaukan sinyal kameranya dan berpindah tepat. Antara aku akan mencari lagi, atau menggunakan suara anak kecil untuk memancingnya ke tempat yang aman. Atau terkadang berpindah ke _Reboot Panel_ untuk memperbaiki setiap malfungsi yang terjadi. Antara malfungsi yang terjadi pada ventilasi, kamera, ataupun suara. Kalau ada yang tidak berfungsi, bisa-bisa aku mati dengan cepat. Dan sungguh, halusinasi animatronik lain, _yeah_ , selalu menyerangku dan membuat malfungsi di sana sini.

Sembari aku melakukan hal-hal tersebut, pikiranku kembali melayang. Aku teringat tentang pelajaran PKn, maupun Sejarah.

"Sesungguhnya kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa, dan oleh sebab itu maka penjajahan di atas dunia harus segera dihapuskan karena tidak sesuai dengan peri kemanusiaan dan peri keadilan."

Aku berdeham pelan, merasa bangga dapat menghapal salah satu pembukaan UUD '45. Tapi seketika aku terperanjat.

Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarnya? Apakah dia mengerti karena aku menggunakan bahasa ibuku?

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku di atas kursi. Sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi. Astaga, aku tak mengerti. Apakah harus kubilang waktu berjalan dengan cukup cepat atau cukup lambat mengingat rasanya waktu di sini berjalan dengan cara yang tidak biasa?

Pikiranku terganggu kembali. Kali ini tentang para animatronik.

Tentang anak-anak yang hilang di restoran referensi rumah hantu ini.

Tentang Gigitan 1987 yang tidak jelas ceritanya.

Dan rumor—oh sudah bukan rumor lagi—tentang animatronik yang bergerak di malam hari dan dengan horornya berusaha untuk membunuh para penjaga malam.

Siapa juga sih yang nyuruh kerja malam-malam.

Eh, sadar Rey. Kamu yang mau kerja malam hari. Di sini lagi.

Mungkin ini hanya pemikiranku, namun sepertinya jiwa anak-anak yang hilang itu, yang dikonfirmasikan mati itu, masih terperangkap di dunia ini. Mencari dan membalaskan dendam kepada sang pembunuh yang sangat licin itu. Memang terasa normal aja sih, mengingat jarang sekali ada polisi yang punya otak se _brilliant_ Sherlock Holmes atau Conan Edoga—ralat, Shinichi Kudo. Kenichi juga.

Duh Rey, kamu kebanyakan baca cerita fiksi. Lagipula mereka juga detektif bayaran.

Aku kembali fokus ke pekerjaanku, menghalau sebuah animatronik kelinci kurang ajar mendekati ruanganku dan memperbaiki setiap kerusakan sistem yang ada.

"Kalau saja pembunuh itu beneran ditangkep", ujarku pelan sambil merutuki nasib sialan ini. "Ga mungkin pekerjaan menantang maut ini ada. Dan bukan _gue_ yang mengalaminya."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menemukan sosok animatronik kelin— _KAMPRET. KENAPA DIA ADA DI SANA?!_

Ya Tuhanku, apakah aku gagal dalam menjalani hidup ini? Aku masih belum mau mati Tuhan, tolong selamatkanlah nyawaku.

Aku menatap kedua manik emas yang berada di kaca pembatas ruanganku dengan lorong yang berada di depannya. Takut, sungguh. Apalagi dengan gigi sang animatronik dan senyuman permanennya yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri semua. Semuanya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide gila. Gila banget.

"Kau belum merdeka ya?"

Merdeka? Pfft, mungkin ini efek kebelet tujuhbelasan dengan seadanya. Mana ngomong macam nyeletuk pake bahasa Indonesia lagi. Tahu ini di Amerika, bukankah seharusnya aku memakai bahasa Inggris. Siapa tahu dia ga ngerti gitu?

Aku menghela napas, memungut segala macam keberanian dari pendahulu-pendahuluku, para pahlawan yang menyatukan bangsa Indonesia. Duh, sok nasionalis.

"Kenapa kau masih mengincar aku yang bahkan bukan pembunuh _mu_?", ucapku dengan lebih tenang. "Pembunuhmu masih belum ketemu ya? Mungkin dia sudah mati dimakan waktu."

Aku tertawa lemah dengan lelucon bodohku. Aku terdiam ketika kepala animatronik itu bergerak SEDIKIT ke arah kanan. Sepertinya dia naik darah.

"Atau kaulah pembunuhnya?", tanyaku ragu-ragu. Astaga, ide konyol macam apa lagi ini?

"Kau mati di dalam kostum animatronik kan? Sama seperti korban-korbanmu yang lain kan? Ngaku aja deh, kau kena karma."

Tangan kanan animatronik itu memukul sekali kaca yang memisahkanku dengannya. Aku sedikit menciut mendengar suara dentuman yang cukup keras bagiku.

"Kau mengerti bahasa Indonesia, hm?" Aku menaikkan nadaku, memancing amarahnya. Makhluk itu ingin memukul kaca sekali lagi, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Aku menghela napasku pelan.

"Baiklah, aku punya sebuah spekulasi. Kau adalah seorang pembunuh yang lumayan licin bagi polisi. Pada suatu hari kau memancing lima anak kecil untuk membunuh mereka dan menyembunyikan mayatnya di dalam kostum para animatronik. Jiwa anak-anak itu tidak bebas, mereka tidak merdeka, dan terkungkung di dalam sebuah perasaan bernama balas dendam. Balas dendam kepadamu, tentu saja."

Aku sedikit tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri sembari mengambil pandang kepada panel untuk memperbaiki ventilasi yang entah mengapa eror.

"Kau mengambil hak asasi mereka. Hak asasi untuk hidup." Aku menoleh kembali ke sosok animatronik yang hebatnya mendengarkan ocehanku dalam bahasa Indonesia dengan serius.

"Kau tahu kau akan aman jika kau kemudian pergi jauh-jauh dari restoran tersebut. Namun, pada kenyataannya kau tidak mengambil kesempatan itu dan kemudian mereka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membunuhmu dengan menggunakan cara yang sama! _What a beautiful destiny, killer_."

Aku menyilangkan kedua kepalaku di belakang, menunjukkan bahwa aku yang menguasai keadaan saat ini.

"Kua tahu, kau macam penjajah yang berusaha merebut negaraku. Dengan mudahnya kau mengambil hak kebebasan seseorang. Dengan mudahnya kau mengambil _nyawa_ seseorang. Membuat mereka melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Macam Belanda yang mengambil alih negaraku selama tiga ratus abad", ocehku. Semacam curhat mungkin?

"Kemudian pada suatu ketika mereka lepas kendali. Biasanya kau dapat menahan dan menghalau amarah mereka. Tetapi, waktu itu kau melakukan kesalahan fatal. Mereka mendapatkan keuntungan, mereka menemukan celah, dan dapat melawanmu serta memukul balik segala kekuasaanmu. Kau kalah dan merasuki animatronik itu, sedangkan mereka bebas. Merdeka dari runyamnya dunia ini. Seperti balon bergas helium yang lepas dari tangan pemiliknya."

Animatronik kelinci itu terdiam di tempatnya. Terpaku mendengarkan ceramah dari orang Indonesia rupanya. Agak heran juga sih, kok ngerti ya? Mungkin dia butuh siraman rohani.

"Kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa. Oleh sebab itu maka penjajahan di atas dunia harus segera dihapuskan karena tidak sesuai dengan peri kemanusiaan dan peri keadilan. Itu bunyi pembukaan undang-undang dasar negaraku. Dibuat tahun 1945. Kau melakukan sebuah penjajahan terhadap sesamamu manusia. Itu melanggar pembukaan yang indah, kau tahu?"

Kemudian berbunyi bel yang menunjukkan waktuku bermain dengan animatronik menyeramkan itu berakhir.

"Nahloh. Sekarang aku merdeka dari terormu, untuk sekarang ini", gumamku pelan.

.

.

.

.

" _Sudah kubilang kaulah yang menjajah diriku!"_

" _Berisik kau."_

 _ **F**_ _ **in.**_

* * *

 **Author Corner**

 **TUJUH BELAS AGUSTUS TAHUN EMPAT LIMA, ITULAH HARI KEMERDEKAAN KITA~**

 **Ciee yang diceramahin orang Indo, ciee~ Tenang aja kok abang ungu, cuma kali ini aja kok abang diceramahin sama sekuriti OC saya. Wong itu genderbend OC ku toh. Mana pake nama temen sekolah lagi, jahat sekali kamu sebagai author.**

 **Awalnya sih mau bikin masoan para animatronik yang jiwanya ga bisa bebas buat event ini, tapi kenapa jadi malah bikin ceramahan buat mz mz keunguan ini sih? X'D Enggak kok, ini ga ada unsur masoin Springs-cchi nya kok, hanya slight (/sama aja /terus manjat Skywarp)**

 **Bye-bye, saya kabur dulu bareng Skywarp pake teleport~**

 **I'm out~**


End file.
